An image forming apparatus executes printing according to a printing request. The image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium such as paper and discharges the printing medium on which the image is formed.
For example, the image forming unit forms a latent image (e.g., electrostatic latent image) on a photoconductive drum by charging the photoconductive drum and irradiating the photoconductive drum with light according to image data for printing. The image forming unit attaches a toner to the latent image formed on the photoconductive drum, transfers the toner attached to the latent image onto a printing medium via a transfer belt, and forms a toner image on the printing medium. In addition, the image forming unit fixes the toner image formed on the printing medium by pressing the printing medium on which the toner image is formed by a fixing roller that is heated to a predetermined temperature by a heater, thereby forming the image on the printing medium.
In addition, the image forming apparatus performs an image stabilization process according to a preset condition. For example, the image stabilization process is a process in which a toner concentration of a toner image formed by the image forming unit, a position at which the toner image is formed, and the like are adjusted according to the toner image formed on the transfer belt. The image forming apparatus improves image quality of the image formed on the printing medium by performing the image stabilization process.
However, when the image forming apparatus performs the image stabilization process, various functions in the image forming apparatus cannot be executed. For this reason, there is a problem that a waiting time of a user occurs even when the user does not emphasize image quality of an image.